Several degenerative retinal diseases that commonly lead to blindness, such as retinitis pigmentosa and age-related macular degeneration, are primarily caused by degradation of photoreceptors (i.e., rods and cones) within the retina, while other parts of the retina, such as bipolar cells and ganglion cells, remain largely functional.
Accordingly, provision of a retinal prosthesis connected to functional parts of the retina and providing photoreceptor functionality is an approach for treating blindness caused by such conditions that has been under investigation for some time. Known retinal prostheses provide either electrical stimulation of neural cells or chemical stimulation of neural cells.
However, retinal prostheses making use of electrical or chemical stimulation of neural cells typically require external (i.e., outside the eye) power and/or information supplies, because such prostheses usually require more power than is available at the retina. The requirement for an external supply is disadvantageous, since connecting an external supply to an implant within the eye raises a host of practical issues. Furthermore, both electrical and chemical stimulation, as used in known retinal prostheses, do not stimulate neural cells in a naturally occurring manner, which raises concerns about the long-term viability of such prostheses.
Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide a retinal prosthesis which does not require an external supply and which stimulates neural cells in a more natural manner than electrical or chemical stimulation.